Watanabe Kiyomi
by Princess Parthenope
Summary: One moment can change anyone's life. Kiyomi's parent were taken away from her and her brother, Katsu. She will do anything she can to bring them back, even team up with 4 strange creatures from the sewers.


_I used to be an ordinary girl. I had two loving parents along with a 7-year-old brother, I got high grades in school and made two best friends April O'Neal and Casey Jones, and for four years, I have learned the art of ninjutsu from the great celebrity master Chris Bradford. But then my life went downhill one night when I was walking with my dad, mom and brother from the movies._

The Watanabe family have just seen the Kung Fu panda 2 and little Katsu was mimicking the moves. His big sister, Kiyomi, rolls her eyes as she watched her brother make a fool out of himself. Then he turns to her. "Hey sis, get ready to feel the thunder."

She started a pretend stance and followed his movement. "I'm a wolf and I'm gonna get you dragon warrior." She grabs picks him up spins him around and they both laughed as they. Both parents, Shiro and Hana, laughed while they watch their children.

Hana puts her hand on Kiyomi's shoulder "Ok you two, it's time to go home." Kiyomi puts down her brother and they all walk to the car.

But before they could cross to their car, a white van crossed in front of them. Four men in black came out from the back and walked toward them. Kiyomi went into battle stance. "Is there something we can do for you gentlemen?" They said nothing but tried to grab her. "Oh so this is what you're gonna do? Mom dad take Katsu and run, I'll cover you."

Shiro grabbed his daughter by the arm. "We're not leaving you Kiyomi. We are a family and family sticks together." Before anything else happened Shiro was hit behind the head and was knocked out.

"Dad!" Kiyomi then saw her mom and brother hiding behind a trash can. The men in black saw them and walked toward them. "Mom! Katsu! Don't worry I'm coming!" She looked around for something to use as a weapon and saw a rake in the window. "Sorry but this is an emergency." She throws a rock through it and grabs the rake. "Alright you weirdos, stay away from my family!" She began to twirl the rake then pointed at them. The men in black charged at her. She began to throw them around and bonk them.

While they were distracted, Hana grabbed her son and put him in the can. "Honey, stay in here and don't come out." She puts the lid on top and continues to watch. Katsu peeks out and sees his sister still fighting them. Hana was grabbed by the wrist and was dragged to her unconscious husband inside the van.

Kiyomi saw this and ran toward them. "Mom! Dad!" One of the men in black grabbed her and through her in the shop. She began to limp as she saw the man in black claw through the window.

"Kraang, forget the girl of which Kraang has thrown through the window. Kraang has of what Kraang is looking for."

The men in black hopped in the van and Kiyomi got on her feet trying to stop them. "No! Stop!" But it was too late. When she got out of the shop the white van was gone. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she dropped to her knees. "No! Mom! Dad! Please let it be not true! Please let it be a dream! Wake up Kiyomi! Wake up!" She continued to cry when she heard a raddle in the trash can.

Katsu peek out. "Is it safe to come out?"

Kiyomi got up from her knees and ran to her brother. "Katsu! Oh I'm so glad you're ok." She got him out of the trash can and hugged him tightly then continued to cry on his shoulder.

"Sis, why are you crying? Where's mom and dad?" Poor Katsu was so innocent and pure that he didn't know what was going on.

Kiyomi looks at him with a sad smile and wipes away her tears. "Don't worry Katsu, our parents are gonna come back." She hugs him close as she looks in the direction of where the van went. "I promise I will find them. If it's the last thing I do."

 _Ever since then, both of our lives have changed. Since the shop that I took the rake from had security cameras, the shop owner didn't sue us. I told the police what happened and they put out a two missing people aware around New York. My best friend April O'Neal said that my brother and I can stay with her and her dad while they search for my parents. When Chris Bradford found out about the attack he told me that he can help me out. He was not only gonna continue my training, but he was also gonna train Katsu. Thanks to my expert computer skills, I was able to contact the school and say that I had injured my leg during the attack and that I had to use crutches for the next few months. But really that crutches were really hidden swords. By day, I'm a young girl trying to keep up with her school work and raise her brother. But by night, I take my brother to the roof tops and jump all the way to Chris Bradford's Dojo. With my sensei, my brother and I can now defend ourselves._

 **I know this is a short chapter but this is the prologue it's suppose to be short. I know what everyone is gonna say, this is exactly like the Batman origin story but what can i say, I'm a huge fan. So either than that, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**


End file.
